Kagetora Hyodo
Kagetora Hyodo (雹堂 影虎, Hyōdō Kagetora) is another old friend of Matsuri's who is an expert user of Rise-type PSI, claiming to be the best Rise user in all of eastern Japan which is most likely true . Kagetora is a Psychicer who did not know of the existence of Psyren until chapter 133. Appearance His physical appearance is that of a typical gangster with sunglasses, slicked-back hair, a print button-down shirt, a necklace, jeans and numerous scars. He has been seen without his glasses in chapters 54 and 134. Personality Kagetora is a serious and decisive individual, though he is easily annoyed as seen when Ageha made a joke after completing the Rise training and he took it seriously. His favorite food is Mont Blanc cake, he loves cats, and he would never harm a woman or child and he likes fighting to the point he made a rival out of Junas, the second strongest star commander. He loves Matsuri because she saved his life once. He has proposed to Matsuri 22 times and was turned down every time but still has feelings for her. He says that he is always available to die or kill for Matsuri. Sypnosis Past Matsuri saved him from a near-deadly hit-and-run accident with an elderly woman on her way home from the store. (In actuality, it was a gunshot wound from a gang fight.) He has proposed to Matsuri 22 times and was turned down every time. Tenjuu Elmore arc Matsuri gave the newly found group lessons on Rise, another way and form to use PSI. After introducing them to Kagetora, she pulled Ageha away to help teach him how to surpress and control his Melchsee's Door. But he stoped training with Matsuri and trained with the Elmore Wood kids. Inui arc He attempted to stop a group of PSI users that had been using their power to commit crimes, however when he found them (Haruhiko Yumeji, Lan Shinonome and Kyotada Inui) he was deafeated by the trio. He Was tried to a chair and was only given water by Kyotada's younger brother Saburo Inui and nearly killed by Kyotada but was saved by Ageha. Constrained to a chair by lengths of chain after his defeat, Kyotada both asserts that beating him has accomplished nothing and that his captors have no right to interfere with his mission to save the world, as he is W.I.S.E. "born to bring this rotten world back to a clean slate". His subsequent ramblings about Miroku Amagi and the birth of a new world, not only greatly anger Ageha but lead Elmore Tenjuin to ascertain that Kyotada is being manipulated by a powerful form of brainwashing. Omitting this information, Kyotada demonstrates an obsessive level of concern for his brother, provoking Elmore to invade the depths of his mind to try to gain a better understanding. With the discovery of the falsification of Kyotada's memories and his persistent calling for his brother, Kagetora reveals that his only sibling died over twenty years ago, something which Kyotada fervently denies. Almost immediately following this event, a significant tree composed entirely from light erupts forth from Kyotada's mouth, destroying his internal organs and killing him instantly.10 Tenjuu's Root arc In the future, he is suspected dead along with Matsuri.was reavealed in the second future to Ageha's group that Matsuri and Kagetora never returned, she went off looking for the W.I.S.E., leaving her career and disappearing until the day before the Declaration of War. Kagetora returned carrying her, who was badly beaten and unable to wake up, she had suffered from a tremendous fever, as well as some odd pattern that surfaced over her body, that even Ian couldn't cure. It is implicated later that this was the work of Yusaka. She woke up one month after the Day of Rebirth and began searching for survivors. In the middle of a rescue operation she encountered Shiner and Grana and who were willing to lead her to Astral Nava. She and Kagetora died fighting them. W.I.S.E arc When Ageha returns, he is alive and travels to Harukaze Acadamy with Lan and Haruhiko (a disbanded orphanage) to investigate W.I.S.E. and files on Miroku (since she live he for some time before being taken by Grigori) alone to finds out the place is closeing down because most of the child left and the staff quit (Possibly cause of Riko's PSI powers). When they look for the files the were all stolen and is later reaveled Miroku stole the files after he left and destoryed Grigori. He tells Haruhiko to look for Len after he had smelled blood knowing someone died. They find Len in bad shape and he tell's them about junas and that he killed everyone and came to get a little girl(Riko) who had awaken her PSI powers so Haruhiko and Kagetora are telepoted to were Junas by lan. After a long and hard battle Kagetora deafeats Junas with the help of Haruhiko. As Junas is sent flying he is saved by Riko's Eyeball Demon. When the Demon disappers Junas take Riko and runs off but is followed by Kagetora. He call Matsuri and she tells him the limit to chase him is 4 days. When 3 days pass he goes. Invasion arc It is revealed that Matsuri has told him about the game and that Grigori #07 had given the two permission to enter into the game. He then appears at Astral Nova with Matsuri, ready to face down Junas. When he arrives Junas immediately recognizes him and is more than eager to finally finish their battle. He immediately understand that PSI power are increased in Psyren and showes off his own by destroying Caprico's Gigas and withstanding Junas attack with ease. They start fighting for a while before things are interrupt are Mithra's plans. He desides to leave Junas alone after seeing Caprico care for him. He, along with the other drifters are return back to their time, but one year later then when they left. PSI Abilities Burst Unknown - During his brief periods of activity within the series; Kagetora has failed to yet demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely primarily on his Rise abilities. However, it has never explicitly been expressed that he was incapable of using this form. Rise Inhumane/Demonic - Kagetora has only shown the ability to use Rise, demonstrating no other PSI abilites and appears to be one of the strongest Rise users in the series. Kagetora's strength, speed and stamina are unmatched by almost anyone, his kicks are enough to send a man of equal power flying at 100mph and he can last in pursue someone for six days or more without becoming exhausted. When in Psyren Kagetora's strength increases even further, making him able to decapitate one of Caprico's Gigas away with a single kick. His sense of smell is strong enough to detect blood from a death through walls and catch the scent of a person he is chasing from miles away. Kagetora isn't exactly immortal, but if there is a situation where he is nearly beaten or killed and he survives, his body becomes even more durable to make it even harder for him to die. This is demonstrated after he was nearly beaten to death by Inui, in his fight against Junas, he took a knife to his forehead and it did not penetrate his skull. When arriving in Psyren with Matsuri, Kagetora displayed the ability to use healing-type Rise which took the appearance of high-speed regeneration as shown when Junas used Bishamon-Mura on him, Kagetora coming out with barely a scratch on him and Oboro commented "what amazing regeneration". File:Afafadsfadsf.png|Junas sent flying by Kagetora's Kick File:Rfehdghjfhjn.png|Kagetora's Skull's to thick to be penetrated Trance Unknown - During his brief periods of activity within the series; Kagetora has failed to yet demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely primarily on his Rise abilities. However, it has never explicitly been expressed that he was incapable of using this form. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Team Matsuri Category:Drifters Category:Psychicer